


Sofia

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [42]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Old timy mindset, PROTECTIVE XANXUS, Pack Dynamics, Protective OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: They were both far too young and far too bored to know better than to be friends. After, they were just too attached not to be.
Relationships: OC & Xanxus, Vongola Brothers & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Sofia

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy the later ones better but eeeeeh! Have fun

##  (Garden)

They meet by sheer coincidence. She's kept mostly isolated, out of reach of the other members of the house but her caretakers and although it's a lonely childhood, Sofia never was one for big crowds. Not even before she died. But he, in all of his ten years of age, likes to explore the Fort. Perhaps because of how much older than him his brothers are. And Xanxus is a Sky, unlike her, he's a social creature. Sofia is just napping under the shade, having escaped the watchful expectant eyes of her caretakers when he stalks up to her.

"Who the fuck are  _ you _ ? I haven't seen you before," his voice wants to sound commanding but the result is more along the lines of petulant. 

Sofia hums, turning around to look at him blankly, "Sofia, and you?"

That makes him blink, he is used by then to everybody knowing who he is. Even two years later his name is on everybody's tongue during slow days, Xanxus of Vongola. Timoteo's bastard son. Bastard or not, Xanxus thinks bitterly, he's Vongola. "Xanxus," he snaps, "why haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't know," Sofia shrugs, fixing up her ponytail, long red hair swaying with the movement. "They keep me here for the most part."

"...why?" Xanxus asks, surprised at the non-reaction. 

She shrugs again, "I don't know that either but my nanny is coming so you should probably go, I don't think you are allowed here." He isn't, she knows. And even if he was, it would be better for both of them if the caretakers didn't find them together, Sofia thinks. 

It's not until much later, when she's settling down for bed when she finally notices why the name sounds familiar. Xanxus, as in the manga a lifetime ago. Xanxus, of Vongola. She's heard of Vongola, at least. In the whispers of her caretakers just as she's heard of Don Timoteo. But Sofia hesitates, it's too much of a stretch, like grasping at straws. It can’t be that unique a name.

##  (Hallway)

“Who are you?!” Xanxus growls. “My brothers won’t tell.”

Sofia blinks. Xanxus asked his brothers about her. Or so she assumes, regardless, if he did, they didn’t snitch on him. Or her. Or nobody thought to recriminate her for interacting with him. Either way, that makes him interesting. She might never have been one for crowds but she gets lonely sometimes. Still, “I already told you,” she frowns. “I’m Sofia.”

He growls again, crowding her against the wall, loud in the deserted hall they’re in. “Who  _ are  _ you?”

She steps back, eyes wide. Nobody has ever growled at her before, not properly. Grumbled, yes; even snapped a few times. Sofia has been lectured more times than she can count but she has never, not once, been properly growled at. Still, she finds herself baring her fangs, pushing him back. “Sofia!”

That has him inclining his head to the side, “you pushed me.”

“And you growled at me!” Somehow, it seems incredibly rude. “Growled!”

Xanxus rolls his eyes at her, “so you’re Sofia.”

“Yes,” she huffs, scurrying away. “I told you already!” Maybe her escapade can wait for another night. 

“Where are you going?!”

Sofia turns around just long enough to bare her fangs again, “my nest!” Well, not really, she won’t risk that one. But the one in her bed will do.

##  (Growl)

Sofia is back in the garden, sunbathing while using her book as a pillow. She yawns, opens one eye to look at him and then rolls over, showing him her back. 

"Hey!" Xanxus growls, "don't do that." He runs around her, crouching in front of her face.

She makes a point of showing him her fangs.

"Fine!"

He comes back a few moments later, taking her hand and pressing a small shiny shell on it. "There."

Unimpressed, she's about to simply leave him to his own devices when she notices the look on his face. Oh. Maybe Xanxus is lonely too.  _ Fine _ . "Only because I'm bored!" She pockets the shell anyway, ignoring his eyes on her. "Don't growl at me."

"You can take it," Xanxus sits down beside her, crossing his legs. "You pushed me."

Sofia rolls her eyes, "of course I did. Why are you surprised?" She turns on her back to see him better, "and I still don't want you to growl at me."

Xanxus huffs. "I'll growl at you," he decides. "But I'll give you a shell every time I do."

"No," she sits up, leaning into his space with fangs bared. "Two and a pretty rock."

"Two!" Xanxus glares, "it took me forever to find the first one!"

"It took you five minutes," she sniffs. "Are you saying you can't do it?"

"Of course I can!"

"Good, then that's how it'll be." Sofia drops down on the ground, settling down to enjoy the sun.

##  (Little brother)

"What is he doing?" Enrico raises a brow, peering at their little brother through the window. 

"Looking for shells," Massimo shrugs but he's smirking from behind his hand. 

"Shells?" Enrico blinks, turning around to his brother's desk. "What is taking him so long? There are thousands of them."

"Not good enough, apparently," Federico rolls his eyes, picking up his things before leaving the room.

Massimo and Enrico share an exasperated look. Federico is far too prim and proper. "Right," Massimo waves that away. "They need to be shiny. And whole." He smiles, leaning forward, "I think he made a little friend."

"Hu," Enrico relaxes. "Good." Xanxus doesn't get along with any of the other kids his age, though admittedly he knows very few of them. "I could take him to the beach, I'm sure he'll find some there."

"True," Massimo sneaks one more look at their little brother. "See if he'll tell you about them."

"Gossip," Enrico sighs but doesn't deny his brother. He approaches Xanxus calmly, crouching down to peer at the shells his little brother is inspecting. "Hey, Xan. What is it?"

Xanxus cradles the shells closer to himself and eyes Enrico suspiciously. "I found five," he explains after a while. "But I like growling so I need more."

"...alright," Massimo blinks, "what about this one?" He picks it from under the bushes, offering it to the kid. 

"It's not shiny," Xanxus sighs, exasperated. "They like shiny things, mama said so."

Choosing not to ask, Massimo nods. "How about I take you to the beach?"

He can see Xanxus's eyes narrow in thought. "There will be rocks too," he decides. "Ok," he picks up his bucket and looks at Massimo expectantly.

**Author's Note:**

> **My links:**
> 
>   * [Tumblr: Weekly drabbles](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com)
>   * [Twitter: Snippets of Ongoing Work & Fic Recs](https://twitter.com/DearCat24)
> 



End file.
